


Fries and a Milkshake

by lumiereandcogsworth



Series: au fics! [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiereandcogsworth/pseuds/lumiereandcogsworth
Summary: “Did you just dip your fry into my milkshake?” He asked it like she’d just committed a federal offense.“...Yes?”“Why?”“You’ve never done that before??”A simple tumblr ask: what happens when Belle dips her french fry in Adam's milkshake? Well, here you go.
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney)
Series: au fics! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980358
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Fries and a Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Emily for the brilliant ask prompt, I do so love these crazy kids!

“Whoa, whoa. What did you just do?” 

Belle looked at her fry, then back to her boyfriend. “What?”

“Did you just dip your fry into my milkshake?” He asked it like she’d just committed a federal offense. 

“...Yes?” 

“Why?” 

_ “You’ve never done that before??”  _

Adam glared at her in response, a very obvious “no, I’m not an insane person.” 

“Babe, you’ve  _ got  _ to try this.” She popped the already dipped fry in her mouth, smiling to prove just how good it was. 

Her boyfriend narrowed his eyes with incredible judgment, then glanced down at the fries. 

“It’s the perfect mix of sweet and salty! It’s like us!” 

Adam’s head snapped back up at her. “What’s  _ that  _ supposed to mean?” 

Belle could barely hold in a laugh, waving away the notion. “Not the point. It’s really good,” she took a fry and dipped it into his milkshake again, holding it in front of his face. “Just one fry. It’s not going to kill you.” 

He quirked his eyebrow, as though implying that it might actually kill him, but took the fry nonetheless. 

“Hurry, before it all slips off the fry!” 

Adam ate it, a curious look on his face. Belle looked at him with amusement, leaning closer with raised eyebrows in anticipation for his complete admittance of defeat, thankfulness for unlocking a new and excellent snack, bowing down to her brilliance and impeccable taste—

“It’s alright.” He reached for her soda, taking a sip to wash it down as though he’d just had some normal, run-of-the-mill french fry. 

“What? It’s ‘alright’?” She made air quotes with her fingers. 

“Yeah,” he crossed his arms on the table, a smug grin across his face. “What were you expecting? Fanfare?” 

“I was expecting you to like it more, obviously.” She snatched the soda back, drinking it and looking disappointed. 

He wadded up the wrapper from the burger and began stuffing their trash into an empty chicken nuggets container. “Well! Life’s full of disappointments.” He collected everything onto their tray, leaving the box of fries and shake behind as he went to the trash. 

Belle sat there, leaning on her elbow and toying with a fry. She wanted to dip it in the milkshake, but what was even the point. 

Her boyfriend returned, not sitting down. “Ready to go?” 

She made no response, and then she looked up at him. 

Adam raised his eyebrows at her silence. “Yes? Go?” 

A grin formed on Belle’s face. She slid out of the booth, grabbing the fries and milkshake in either of her hands, then standing in front of Adam. “You loved it.” 

“Excuse me?”

“You loved it, you just don’t want to admit it.” 

Adam looked at her, then the fries and milkshake between them, then back at her. “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.” He turned and went for the door. 

His girlfriend skipped in her step, smiling from ear to ear as she followed behind him. “Adam tried something different and liked it!” She said in a sing-song tone. The cashier looked up at them as they went by. 

_ “Shh,” _ Adam hushed, smiling an embarrassed apology to the cashier. 

When they got outside, Belle ran into the middle of the near empty parking lot and yelled, “Adam likes french fries and milkshakes!!” 

“Belle!” He looked around, making sure no one could hear her, but he was smiling. 

Belle was dancing her hips side to side as Adam came up to her, shoving his hands in his pockets. She was drinking the milkshake and smiling up at him. 

“If I eat another one can we please get in the car?” He said it like they were in the middle of a crowded mall and she was making a scene. 

His girlfriend held out the box of french fries in front of him. “You can have all the milkshake dipped french fries you desire, my love.” 

Adam rolled his eyes and pulled one out, dipping it in and eating it. His girlfriend laughed at his dopey face, the defeated but satisfied look she was hoping to see the first time. 

“Okay, can we go now?” 

“Yes!” Belle twirled around, Adam rolled his eyes and walked behind her, laughing to himself as he fished for the keys in his pocket, watching Belle’s ponytail bounce against her shoulders as she danced to the car. 


End file.
